


發現(超短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Isaki Kaname - Fandom, Kihara Tumugu, 伊佐木要, 來自風平浪靜的明天, 木原紡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	發現(超短H)

木要他就在了自己和紡他的房間的時候，木要他同了紡他一起的，就會感到了好開心地坐了在床上，紡他把了木要他的身體就躺在床上的，之外，就立即吻了木要他的唇，而把了木要他就立刻吻着的，而把了木要他抱起，並要一起吻着，紡他並開始用了手撫摸了木要他的身體，木要他就不自覺令到木要他感到了十分之輕顫的，而木要他的叫声也不自覺地大叫的，所以木要他就好開心地同了紡他說：我做了一下，但是我不想再做，木要他這樣講的，紡他聽了木要他這樣講的，就沒有繼續做的。


End file.
